<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kecleon plan by Borerwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461522">The Kecleon plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borerwriter/pseuds/Borerwriter'>Borerwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dungeon, Evil Plans, Financial Issues, Heroes to Villains, Money, Mystery, Planification, Plans, Pokemon, Silly, Talking Pokemon, Team, Team Dynamics, Teamwork, The Key, Thief, Thievery, thieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borerwriter/pseuds/Borerwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batam and Robbinet are two pokemon heroes that saved the world together! ...But now a mystery has caught their attention, and it is out of their financial range! Will their plans on toppling down a Kecleon go right? Or will they run away in fright?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who is Batam and Robbinet, you ask? Who are these mysterious pokemon?! What are they about to do???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay! Here’s the plan!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Squirtle on top of a chair lays down a map onto a table, which knocks over some ornaments onto the ground that a Charmander quickly tries to stop from falling. The fire type manages to catch a lit up chandelier, while a vase breaks down next to him. “Hey, watch it!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re mad, but could you be more careful?” A Smeargle ask while toying with his tail, the tip being completely red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, it’s ten millions poké!” The Squirtle respond back with a slam on the map, an annoyed look on his face. “I’m not gonna pay that much for this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hey!” The Smeargle raises his arms toward the Squirtle “Be gentle with my map! It’s my baby!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robbinet, I know you want to get back at them, but aren’t the Kecleons’ super strong?” The Charmander ask toward the water type while putting the chandelier next to him and extinguish the flames with one paw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IT’S TEN MILLIONS POKÉ!!! I AM NOT PAYING THAT MUCH!!!” The turtle growls back to the lizard who shut his eyes down and recoil in response. “Batam! You know I won’t let that pass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t get it.” The Smeargle ask while looking back and forth at the two. “You two went through so many things together, saved the world...And now you want to STEAL something?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I KNOW…” Robbinet lowers his voice “It’s sounds FARFETCH’D!” A crack forms in his voice as he looks toward the painter doggie. “...But these Kecleons are selling an item that nobody in this town can even buy! Not even the best teams can get it!” He slams down a heavy fist onto the map. “It’s time they learn a lesson!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just don’t get it either” Batam says while giving a worrying look to the artist, then back at Robbinet. “why do you want that key so bad? Can’t we just haggle with the Kecleon?-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haggling is a no!” Both Robbinet and the Smeargle respond back, leaving the lizard to groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine...So what’s the point?” Batam ask. “What’s the plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The point is...Right there!” The Squirtle grins while pointing toward a point on the map. “That’s where the Kecleons are! Floor six of that big amazing dungeon in the north-western most of the continent! We’ll take a six day trip just to head there again and take the key as our own!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Six days?!” The fire type groans while placing one hand onto his face, leaning his head on it. “Can’t we just take the Pelippers like we usually do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Smeargle gives a shocked look at the two. “You...Take the Pelippers?!” He gives an extremely worried look toward the tail of the Charmander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! We CAN’T let ANYONE knows of this! It’s why it’s only us at the moment!” The Squirtle roars back at the Charmander while pulling the plan upward. “It’s why we gotta lay low until everything is over! The plan is simple too!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it doesn’t really show much.” The Charmander looks back at the map, which only had primitive lines and a dot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry...I tried my best…” The Smeargle answers back while twiddling with his tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re alright, Mihka, it’s just the map isn’t really showing much…” Batam respond back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it shows just the right stuff!” Robbinet says while leaning and poking the map. “See? From the point, we’ll have to make a run toward the bottom left, which should have the exit! It’s gonna be a breeze to make our escape! That Kecleon won’t see a thing coming!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about this, aren’t Kecleon very strong…?” Batam ask. “You saw what the brothers did in the annual town sparring contest! We won’t be any match to them!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pah, those are just them! What worse could it be? Beside, they were against the easiest team in town!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…” The Smeargle lower his voice. “...Weren’t you the first team beaten by them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” Robbinet yells back. “We don’t wanna hear our defeats!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway, I don’t really see how the plan will work.” Batam crosses his arms while reclining on the floor. “We’ll be only two in there, and the Kecleon there could be just as strong as the brothers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-HAH!” Robbinet grins while slamming down the map onto the table. “That’s where you’re wrong, my dear Batam! Smeargle! Profiles, please!” The Squirtle let out a snap out of his finger as the normal type pokemon takes a rolled up paper and rolls it down onto the table, revealing badly drawn stick figures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait…” Batam gives a confused look toward Robbinet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right!” Squirtle gives a knock to his shell while looking proud. “We’ve got allies! We’ll use them! That’s all of our recruits in one page!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like it, I can agree to just the two of us, but them…?” Batam shakes his head. “No…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bah, stop whining!” Robbinet chuckles. “It’s gonna be for a good reason! It’s just too much for one key! So what we’ll do is use our assets to fetch that thing! It’s gonna be a breeze!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Assets?” The Smeargle let out with a disturbed look. “...Don’t you mean teammates?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s not nice.” The fire type let out to the water type.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teammates, friends, assets, bah! What I mean is pokemon that will help us do our goal! All we need is one simple little key!” Robbinet snaps a finger. He snaps back his fingers again a few times toward Smeargle while giving him an annoyed look. “What are you doing? Go get the last thing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Fine…” The Smeargle sighs while heading behind him, taking up a rolled up scroll and roll it down onto the table, revealing a fancy emerald winged key with a red gem etched at it’s base. “That was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a smirk, the water type nods. “Yep! That’s it! That’s the prize to everything we’ll be working for in a few days! THAT’S what we’ll be getting. THAT’S what we’ll make our days shine brighter by fetching the mystery out of it!” Robbinet frowns while taking the paper key and rip it apart, letting the two other go into shock, both letting gasps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!” Mihka screams out, unable to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t let anyone see what we’re doing!” The water type respond while patting his hands as the table gets sprinkles with the leftovers of the shredded paper. He then let out a water stream out of his mouth, watering down the entire table and turning everything layered down on it into mush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ROBBINET!!!” The charmander screams out while chucking himself down by the side of the table, trying to block the water from reaching the wall, but it passes by him like nothing as some steam forms up around his body and tail. “You do realize we’ll have to clean up this mess?! We’ve got a whole DAY of maid work to do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pah, it’s better that than letting anyone see the plan!” Robbinet chuckles while looking at the water spread on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mihka let out a sigh, facepalming himself. “You guys are insane...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The execution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it! The greatest moment that both Batam and Robbinet has been waiting for! The big thievery itself!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is it, Batam!” Robbinet points toward a Kecleon sitting on a carpet, several items including the key are layered down neatly on the rug. Both the fire and water type leaning against a wall to look back at the normal type from afar. “The moment we’ve been working for this entire week!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he knows?” Batam whispers back to Robbinet with a worrisome look.</p><p> </p><p>Robbinet shakes his head and waver a hand toward the other. “Pffft, Of course not! it’s been weeks since I last stepped onto that place! He won’t recall a thing!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the plan…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Squirtle looks behind him. “We make a run from where we came from and use our team badges to get away?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really like this plan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither! But trust me, it’s the only way we’ll get that key!”</p><p> </p><p>“...Okay. We’re in this together, Robbinet!”</p><p> </p><p>Both pokemon bro-fist each others, nodding and smiling before looking at Kecleon with a serious expression. The two of them shaking lightly from nervousness. Robbinet approaches the carpet steps by steps while Batam awkwardly shuffles along.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!~ Hello!~” The Kecleon smiles and waves back. “Welcome to my humble shop!~ Feel free to browse!~”</p><p> </p><p>“NOW!!!” Robbinet screams out. Both the Charmander and Squirtle jumps onto the key while the Kecleon’s expression drastically changes to a stunned one as he backs away from the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Both the Charmander and Squirtle screams out as the rug gets quickly pulled into the air, wrapping the two of them together. “LET US OUT! LET US OUT!!!” They both screams out as they try to get out.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsk tsk tsk.” The shop seller crosses his arms and shakes his head in response. “You two should know better, you’ve done many things for the pokemon in this world, yet you try to steal from me? How despicable~.” The ball of rug falls down onto the ground and the Kecleon start pulling it away into a hallway. “You two are in for some big trouble!~ Very big trouble!~”</p><p> </p><p>“LET US OUT!!! I PROMISE I’LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!” Robbinet screams out while trying to get away.</p><p> </p><p>“LET ROBBINET GO!!!” Batam screams out. “I’M THE ONE TO BLAME!” </p><p> </p><p>“Too late for excuses!~” The Kecleon grins while approaching a big hole. “It’s time for you to get down to judgement!~” He then throws the makeshift bag into the void. The two pokemon screams out as their voice echoes through the pit, the bag opening itself as both falls toward a dead end…</p><p> </p><p>THUD!!!</p><p> </p><p>The duo falls onto the ground, the two of them groaning as they rises themselves...And find themselves into a cage locked up in darkness, dandling by a chain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are we?!” Robbinet ask, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“SAVE ME!!!” Batam yells out while hugging Robbinet, who shoves him away.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!” Robbinet yells out while shoving him away with one paw. At the same moment, a light engulf the two of them as they find themselves surrounded by many Kecleons. All of them staring right into their souls. “AHHHH!” Squirtle screams out while both pokemon gives themselves a hug, looking around them.</p><p> </p><p>Each Kecleons points toward the Batam and Robbinet with a grins.“Stealers!~” “Thieves!~” “Robbers!~” “Villains!~” “Impostors!~” “Bandits!~” “Outlaws!~” “Crooks!~” “Criminals!~” </p><p> </p><p>A large THUD can be heard on the top of the cage as the Kecleon from earlier lands onto it, spinning himself in front of the cage and posing himself as he struck the ground. “Welcome!~ ...To the land of Kecleon!~”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Both Batam and Robbinet looks at each others, then back at the same Kecleon…Who is now sporting a top hat and a bow tie, spinning a cane around before knocking the ground with it.</p><p> </p><p>“You...Are...Thieves~” The Kecleon acclaim with a smile as he began to dance and sing, a smile to his lips. “ You are crooks~ You are criminals on the run~ A real despicable situatioooooon!~ A disgrace! No honor! All fallen from the big top!~” All the Kecleons around start to dance. “A real shame that you just had to pop!~”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?!” Robbinet ask while looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no ideal!” Batam answers.</p><p> </p><p>The duo’s cage get pulled by the Kecleon with his cane. “Oh, but what’s going on is your judgment! Dear fiends! All you will have here is a good look at what you’ve done and caused! Nothing wrong with that! ...Hmmm~?” The normal type yanks over the cage and let it dandle in the air as both Batam and Robbinet screams off.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!” Robbinet screams off while pressing himself against the bars, shaking them. “BUT WE NEVER EVEN GOT THE KEY!” </p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S RIGHT!” Batam yells, doing the same as his partner. “WE CAN’T BE THIEVES IF WE DON’T HAVE THE ITEM!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s where you’re wrong!~” The Kecleon jumps off and destroy the chains upward of the cage, making the duo falls down below into the darkness. The normal types jumps off from the cage and looks back at the duo while letting himself fall. “A single move to try and steal others leads you straight into the depths of jail!”</p><p> </p><p>“JAIL?” Batam screams off.</p><p> </p><p>“NO WAY!!!” Robbinet yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look!~ It’s your destination!~ Better look down!~ ...See you in an eternity!” The Kecleon cackles as he disappear, leaving the duo to scream and fall downward until their cage hits the ground in an abyss.</p><p> </p><p>“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” Batam screams off while rising himself from a grassy terrain, his body leaning on a tree...On top of a Torterra.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Batam!” The Torterra respond back while walking on a rocky road overlooking a mountain. You had a dream...Mare? Get it? Dreammare? Nightmare!” The Torterra let out a laugh, his body moving. Batam looks around and let out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Robbinet is playing with a turtwig and a Tepig nearby a lake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>